Crimson Mystery: Wild Night
by Reborn Chance Maker
Summary: A sexy romantic night for Crimson and Makoto. Not for kids. Rated M for smut.


**Hello readers! This is my lemon one shot for my oc and Makoto. This is before the main story so don't worry about spoilers. So, let's have a fun time. Start!**

 **Don't own Blazblue**

Tonight was a fun night for Crimson. Why? Because of his date with Makoto. He truly is lucky to have a sexy girlfriend like Makoto. To him, she always looks beautiful especially with her form fitting orange dress. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his angel. The date was fun, great dinner, being in each other's arms, saying sweet nothings to each, and kicking racist retards. No one messes with his girl and comes out okay. Ha, losers going to have nightmares tonight. How can this get better? We'll see.

"Thanks for the fun date, Crimson." Makoto says lovingly holding her boyfriend's arm against her breast with her head on his shoulder as they walk down the road.

Crimson smiles at his girlfriend while enjoying the feeling of her large breast against her right arm. "Of course babe. After my last big job, I got a big pay so I thought, why not take you out."

"Well thank you, Crimson. Tonight was amazing. In fact," Makoto tone changed to a seductive tone, "I want to thank more in your room." To make her point across by going in front of her and pressing her H-cup breast on his chest with her arms wrap around his neck. The couple blush the inmate contact.

"Where did this come from love?" Crimson says liking where this is going as her wraps his arms around her waist.

"Well, this isn't just to thank you for the date but for everything you for me," Makoto says lovingly as she warps her tail around them making them press harder against each. Crimson's "little me" starts to wake up which Makoto can feel as she press up against her boyfriend. "I aren't like most people. When we first met you didn't complain like others about working with a beastkin. You thought it was cool actually and when you asked me out, I was so happy. These six months, You treat me as woman, not a beastkin. So, I want to give my first time to the man I love." Crimson presses his lips against her, showing all his love for her which she gladly return. Crimson separate from her to say one thing.

"Let's have a wild night."

 **A few minutes later in Crimson's place**

The couple quickly entered the room. They quickly closed the door before latching onto each other. Their lips pressed against each other as they head to bed. Makoto licks Crimson's lip for entry which he gladly gives access to. Her tongue enters his mouth. His tongue attack her tongue as soon as she enters. They fought for dominance as Crimson unbutton his shirt before throwing it away revealing his lean six pack body while Makoto drops her dress leaving her in nothing but her black, strapless bra and black thong. Crimson's tongue dominates his girl as he starts to plays with it, swirling it, flattening it making Makoto moan in his mouth. Crimson drops his pants and boxers revealing his 8-inch dick which was standing hard from Makoto's boobs pressing onto him earlier. As they reach the bed, his tongue still playing with his lover's tongue, he falls on her causing her to fall onto the bed with him. They continue to make out before finally separating for air making a string of saliva between them. Stayed quiet with only their pants coming out their mouths making sound as they stare at each with love and lust.

Makoto was the first to speak. "Hey Crimson, how about you take a sit?" She asks with a naughty smile. Crimson obeyed, getting off her to sit against the bed rest. Makoto gets up on her knees. She looks her man with a naughty look before reaching behind her back to take it off. She unclipped it causing her H-cup boobs to bounce out. Crimson looks at them almost hypnotically, even more so as Makoto starts crawl up to him, her boobs jiggling with every movement and tail swaying side to side. As she gets to him, she grabs her boobs and sandwiches his dick them. Crimson felt like he was in heaven feeling his girlfriend's pillows covering his dick. She starts to move her melons up and down. Crimson moans at the amazing feeling. Makoto's blushing had a naughty expression on it as uses her cleavage to pleasure her lover. "Your dick is so big Crimson. You must've really enjoy having my boobs press against you." Crimson's only answer with moans from his girlfriend's tit job. Precum starts to come of Crimson's dick as the boobs start to rub it faster. Makoto licks her lips at the sight before lowering her down to lick the head. After a few licks, she takes the head into her mouth. Her boobs slides in matching rhythm with her bobbing head. Makoto licks all over the dick head, savoring the sweet and bitter taste from the precum, covering the man's with saliva. Unable to hold it, Crimson cums filling his girlfriend's mouth with semen. After a minute, he finally stops cumming before pulling out of Makoto's mouth. She savor the cum for a little before swallowing it.

Crimson looks at her with a smirk. "So, how did it taste" He says. "Mmm," Makoto says licking her lips, "That was pretty tasty but now," Makoto releases his dick from her boobs, gets up onto her knees ,making her tits bounce, only to fall to her back making her boobs jiggle more. Makoto lays with her tail on the side as she spreads her legs showing her wet, thong cover pussy. She looks at Crimson with lust. "It's time for you to have taste." Needing to say no more words, Crimson crawls over to Makoto. When over her, he grabs her boobs causing them to mold around his hands. Makoto starts to moan as Crimson starts to fondle her breasts. "Wow babe, your boobs feels incredible." He fondles them in circles making Makoto moan more. The more he squeezes the more his hands sink into the boobs "You ah seem to, oh ah yes, enjoying yourself, mmm!" Makoto moans grew louder as Crimson starts to bounce her tits on his palms. Crimson's left hand starts to pinch the hard left nipple as he lets go of the right so he can start sucking on it. "Oh god! Yes! Suck on my boob!" Makoto yells out as Crimson twirls his tongue on the nipple while his left hand starts to pinch her nipple. Makoto's moans echoes through out the room as she gets ravage by her lover. Deciding to have more fun with her, Crimson moves his free hand to her wet thong covered pussy. He rubs a finger on it causing Makoto to moan even louder. Crimson grabs the thong and pulls it up causing more moans to fill the room. He push the thong aside and quickly insert two fingers making Makoto moan louder than before. "Ah, keep mmmm going baby! Ravage me!" Makoto yells putting her hands on her boyfriend's head and push him deeper into her boob. Crimson's tongue twirl around Makoto's nipple as his fingers went in and out of her pussy faster and his hand fondle her boob. This went on for a few more minutes before..."Oh god! I can't take it anymore! I'M CUMMING!" Makoto arc her as her pussy clamp around Crimson's finger as she let her juice out covering Crimson's fingers. Crimson let go of her to see his girlfriend panting causing her breast to jiggle with every breath with her face with a blush.

"God, when you want to taste something, you're really taste something." Makoto joked. Crimson lets out a chuckle before saying "What can I say, when I see something delicious..." He trails off to bring up the fingers he used to finger fuck Makoto and starts to lick the cum off them, savoring the taste. Makoto actually got more turned on by this. After he clean his fingers, Crimson touch Makoto's entertance with his dickhead making Makoto moan a little, "I want to taste it the right way." Crimson said rubbing his tip against the clit. Makoto moan more before looking into Crimson's grey eyes with love and lust, "Then let's stop with the appetizer and start the main course. Oh and don't worry about my hymen, it broke a long time ago." Hearing this, Crimson thrust his dick straight into her pussy. Makoto scream feeling the large meat rod inside of her, stretching her insides. "Oh god Crimson! You're so big!" Makoto moans loudly. Crimson starts to thrust slowly so Makoto can adjust. Makoto moans as Crimson thrust into her in a slow pace making her boobs jiggle a little. Crimson starts to pick up the pace, thrusting faster by every second. "Yes! Faster! Pick up the pace! Fuck me harder Crimson!" Makoto moans out loud as Crimson starts to pound her making her breasts bounce hypnotically with every thrust. Crimson grabs the bouncing melons squeezing them hard. "Damn Makoto! You're so tight!" Crimson yells out, fondling his prize. Makoto couldn't speak as her mind was blank as her womb was getting pounded by the dickhead inside of her. The dick went in and out of Makoto. Makoto eyes were rolled into the back of her head and tongue stuck out. Moans of pleasure came out loudly from Makoto's mouth as her g-spot was continuously hit. Crimson was moving faster and harder, feeling the tightness of his girl. Her wet juices covers his dick more and more. The dick tenses as her pussy tighten around the cock meaning they are both going to cum. "Makoto, I'm going to cum!" Crimson yells out as he thursts harder giving Makoto more pleasure. "Me too! Inside! I want it inside!" Makoto yells as her hand starts rubbing her bud for more pleasure. The couple cums at the same time. Crimson's cum is released into Makoto's womb as her juices sprayed on his dick. They cum for a minute before Crimson pulls out.

"Man," Crimson says leaning down to kiss Makoto for a second before pulling back, "You sure this was your first time?" "Trust me, I'm thinking the same thing but for now " Makoto flips them around so she's on top before slamming onto Crimson's dick. She begins to bounce on the cock. Her boobs bounce around hypnotically with every bounce. "I just want to fuck more!" Crimson says nothing as he thrust up his hips to match the rhythm. The tips her womb, stirring up the cum already in her. Makoto continues to bounce, feeling a great amount of pleasure. Crimson grunts feeling the pleasure. He increase his pace faster and faster, more harder. Makoto starts to fondle her own boobs as she begins to grinds her hips. Makoto moans loudly as the cock hits her g-spot. She thrust her hips back and forth before bouncing on the dick with her bouncy butt. "Ah, baby! I'm going to cum!" Makoto yells as her pussy clenches around Crimson's dick which tenses ready to burst. Makoto bounces harder and faster, fondling herself more, pinching her nipples. Crimson's thrust became more intense as he cums inside his girlfriend as she cum as well screaming Crimson 's name. Makoto gets off the cock after a minute. Makoto looks down to see her man's dick still hard. "Well, someone is still ready for more." Makoto says. Crimson chuckles, "I'm definitely good for one more, you?" Makoto just smirks as she got into all four. "Then let's end this but this time," Makoto reaches with her left to her anal. She shoves two fingers into her asshole, fingering it hard. Spreading her hole with her fingers before taking them out. "Try this hole instead." Finishing her earlier sentence. A aroused Crimson knew exactly what she wanted . Crimson walks up to her on his knees, grab her hips, and align his dick to her anal. Knowing how much Makoto want it, shoves his cock in without hesitation. Makoto screams in pain and pleasure. After a minute, Crimson starts to thursts slowly, increasing his pace ever second. Makoto's moans bounces through the room as while as the sound of his lap hitting her ass. "Oh god Crimson! You're tearing my ass apart!" Makoto screams out, her tits bouncing around with thrust Crimson does. Her asshole tighten around Crimson's dick as it plunges into her. Crimson grabs onto his girl's butt giving it a good squeeze. "Speaking of ass," Crimson says deviously as he raises his left hand before smacking down on her ass. Makoto screams in mostly pleasure than pain. Crimson continue to spank her bubble butt, repeatedly switching hands as they take turns. Makoto screams Crimson's name her continuously fuck. His dickhead reaching to the end of her hole. Her asshole tighten as her pussy clenches. "I'm going to cum!" Makoto yells with eyes roll back and tongue sticking out. "Me too!" Crimson yells out, gripping his girl's bubble butt. Crimson releases inside her ass as Makoto sprays her cum. A minute later, they both stop cumming.

Crimson pulls out before laying on the bed. Makoto lays her head on his chest warping her tail around their waist. Makoto giggles, "You sure know how to treat a girl." Crimson smiles lovingly before kissing her on the head. "Love you, Makoto." "Love you too, Crimson."

 **And finish, finally! Here you go guys. Sorry for not updating Crimson Mystery but I got writers block so you have to wait awhile more. Also, I've been thinking of doing a self-insert fic of Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen. See y'all later.**


End file.
